Spirit Clan
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I have seen this story from one of Dis Lexic's vaults everything is mostly like the first story except, Serafall wasn't the one who saved him and he didn't become her Queen. I hope Mr./Ms. Lexic won't sue over this or I won't be kicked off her because of this. If there is anything wrong please IM me.
1. Chapter 1

_I picked this story up from Dis Lexics' Vault._

 **Spirit Clan**

It was raining very hard and a little boy was trying to get out of it. But, he was exhausted, in pain and was starving. He collapsed and just stayed there waiting to die. When a large man came up on the boy. He was in long robes, boots and was carrying an umbrella. He looked down at the boy, "are you alright?" He asked, the boy looked up at him. The man saw the look in the boy's eyes, he had the same look when he was younger.

He reached down to him and picked the boy up with one arm. Channelled some of his energy into the boy and took him away.

 **10 years later**

With the disappearance of her brother, Rose Potter, the 'Girl-who-lived', was very distraught. She wanted to be with her brother but no one cared about him. So, she figured she wouldn't care about them until they started to care. James' parents had disowned him for following Dumbledore stating 'Family above all'.

Rose was named heir to the Potter clan. Dumbledore still didn't care, then she hit him where it hurt. "I'm Not going to help you fight Voldemort. Not, Even, Financially."

"What?" He said.

"Ah, THAT got your attention."

"What do you want?"

"You Know What I Want!"

"Rose be reasonable." Said James.

"I think I am, I have been reasonable when you Disowned My Brother. I've been reasonable when Tommy Said The One That Beat Him Was My BROTHER!" She took a breath, "and all of you ignored it. No wonder why we're a Joke! So what say you Father still feel like following Dumbledore? Hows about you Mother?"

James and Lily lowered their heads. "Rose, you're not being fair." Said Dumbledore.

"Really? I'm not being fair?" She leaned in his face. Allow me to describe Rose. She was 17, almost 6 feet tall, had long reddish black hair, her mother's eyes, a very nice figure. She was in a Japanese school girl's uniform with red and gold trim. "You know all about that right? You find my brother or Voldemort can have Wizarding Britain. Also, if he's dead, you can forget about me defending this land!" Dumbledore knew he was screwed.

With that, Rose got up and started to leave, "gotta class with that loser Snape."

"Professor Snape," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, that loser Professor Snape." With that she stormed out. The others just sighed.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Said James.

"Find him, if we want her help."

"But, he's not at my sister's." Said Lilly.

"Then I'll have to call in every favor I have." So Dumbledore does and lo and behold he found their son. It may have costed him almost everything, but he found the brat.

 **A huge manor outside of Hokkaido, Japan.**

The manor was huge with a large gate with a 'W' on it. "So, this is where he is?" Said Rose.

"Yes, this is where you're brother is." Said Dumbledore, ' _Of course it costed me everything and we are in the country illegally. But she doesn't have to know that._ ' He was about to press a button to call the manor when there was a portal that opened up in front of the gate.

 **Inside of the manor, 5 minutes ago**

A young man had just got back from a mission, he had to rescue the emperor's granddaughter, stop terrorists from blowing up the bullet train, get a supply of blood to a hospital and visit a princess. He was tired and really didn't want to deal with idiots at the moment. That was when he had felt someone at his wards. ' _Why me?_ ' "Some One's At The Gate!" He yelled, "Going To See Who It Is."

"Buncho?" Said a female voice and out stepped a beautiful woman with long black hair and deep crimson eyes. It looked like she was dressed in nothing but an apron and slippers. "When did you get in?" She hugged and kissed him.

"A few minutes ago," he said. The woman had pale skin and sharp fangs coming from her mouth. She was a halfling, vampire and succubus. "Well, I better go and see what's going on, get everyone in the family room." She nodded as he left.

 **Front gate, now.**

Out from the portal stepped a young man, he was dressed in a flack jacket, cargo pants, boots and a T-shirt. He had shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, green eyes and was pretty healthy looking. He looked to be 5 years older than Rose, he looked at them with tired eyes and sighed. "Can I help you?" He said.

"Uh yes," said an old man with a long beard looking like Gandalf the white crossed with his rival. Thrown up on by a freaking unicorn. "We are looking for Harry Potter, this was his last known address." Everyone looked at him and mentally facepalmed themselves. The man just looked at him.

' _Really? I look just like that fucking dork that disowned me!_ ' He thought.

' _Oh Brother! Can You Get Anymore Senile Albus?_ ' Thought the girl.

"Yes, he's here. You," he pointed to Rose. "Grab my arm please, everyone else grab onto either her or each other." So they did and he opened up the portal and they were in the family room of the manor where they saw a harem of women. The entire room was impressive one of the women went over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. She basically looked like Lily but her eyes were silted, she was taller, had a large double d cup bustline and a curvy body.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Thanks," he said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Um who are you?" Asked Dumbledore.

"My name is Harry Phenom," he said. "I am the head of the Phenom clan of the 73 clans." He spread out his arms, "this is my family. My REAL family, they won't disown me because they'd listen to an old perverted man who get his jollies from trying to control Wizarding Britain." The Potters were in shock, he knew who they were. Dumbledore didn't show it but he was pissed, "yes I am Harry James Potter. So what do my ex-family and the man who fucking RUINED MY LIFE, want with me?"

"We want you to come home Harry," said James. "All is forgiv…" James didn't finished as his nose was going into the back of his head. He flew to a wall and slid down it. Dumbledore had drew his wand to attack when everyone with Harry drew their own weapons.

"What are you going to do Albus?" Said Harry, "17, almost 18 against 1? I thought you were smart? Plus, we have home field advantage." Harry crossed his arms and looked at him.

"I Told You No, I Begged You Not To Do This To MY SON!" Said Lily, "But NO YOU ARE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, YOU'RE NEVER WRONG!"

"Guess What?" Said Rose, "You. Were. WRONG!" They looked to Harry, "if you give us a chance Lord Phenom, we'll explain everything." Harry looked at his sister and his mother.

"Betray me once, you don't get a second change." He said, "I'm Not Dumbledore. I don't forgive nor forget!" They nodded, "good. RISER!" Just then a young man showed up, he was the former heir of the Phenix clan. "You and that Idiot Issei take these morons to the dungeons. Take their wands off of their persons as well." After his defeat to Harry, his father disowned him because he had thought his own clan was expendable. Riser was now busted down to almost house elf status.

Issei had tried to follow in Riser's footsteps and take everything female as a slave, he had almost killed Kiba Yuuto for trying to stop him. But Harry, put a wrench into his plans and made him into a slave. So Dumbledore and James were taken to the dungeons as Harry, Rose, Lily and his harem went to a huge office to talk about what was going on and to meet the harem.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and the others walked into a huge meeting room, "please sit." He said to his mother and sister. "So, allow me to introduce my 'inner' peerage. My Queen: Jess," Jess was a Dragon-kin; dragons that can turn into humans and vice versa. "My Knights: Felicia," who was a bakeneko; a person with cat ears and eyes, but with two tails. "And Akane," a kitsune (not Ranma's bitchy fiancee). "My Bishops: Alice," a mermaid. "And Ariel." A lamina; a being with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. "Finally my Rooks: Becky," a dullahan, a headless warrior. "And Korra," an elemental. (the original Korra's descendant) "The rest are either Addoucubi," winged beings that tend to attract others to them. "or vampires. I know that you have questions so go ahead and ask."

"What happened to you?" Said Lily.

"Well, after I was left with your sister, I was abused and treated like a slave." Lily got mad, "then I was told that my family was killed because that dork was driving drunk and that I should died with you."

"I am going to kill her! How did you end up here?"

"It was raining and I was locked out the house and in pain. I collapsed in the middle of the street wishing to be with you. Now remember, I thought you guys were dead. So, I just closed my eyes waiting on death when this big dude came and rescued me. He took care of me, gave me food and shelter I found out his name was the 'Phantom Commander'. He was a great soul mage and he taught me a few things, I grew up in the 'Nether Realm' which is the first of the levels of the Underworld. There 100 years is a year in the real world." Rose put 2 and 2 together and paled.

"You lived in the Underworld for 2 Millennia?" She said, Harry sighed and nodded. Lily gasped and Rose went over to hug her brother.

"After my training, I became the head of an ancient clan named 'Phenom'. That's where I got the name from." He said, "also during that time. I got my own set of evil chess pieces. But the main pieces mutated." He held up his hand and green light started to come from it as it spilled from between his fingers. "I'm a soul mage."

"A soul mage?" Said Lily, "did the person that saved you, teach you?"

"Yep," he said then Becky spoke up.

"Was a gud guy too." She said, then Akane got everyone's attention.

"Why do you talk like that," she said. "No one can barely understand you." Becky slapped her hands on the table and glared at her.

"Do ye really want me tae hang yer tails from the ceiling with ye still attached Fox Slut?"

"I'd Love To See You Try, You Headless Bimbo!" They were about to go at it when Korra spoke up.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, "Jeez You Two Are Mighty Warriors. NOT Children! ACT LIKE IT!" Harry sighed as Becky sat back down.

"Apologize Akane," he said simply.

"What?"

"Well you started it." Akane swallowed her pride.

"I'm sorry Becky." She seethed.

"Now, you know what to do." They looked at him in shock, "either that or…" Quickly they threw out their pinkies and hooked them.

"I love you Akane/ Becky." They said, then Harry smiled.

"Okay, much better." Rose spoke up.

"What would you have them do?" She asked, both Akane and Becky glared at Harry.

"Kiss." They said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement dungeon of Harry's manor, Albus and James were chained to the wall. Albus was trying to get the attention of a young man, he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a butler's suit and had a collar around his neck. "Excuse me young man might we meet with Harry?" Albus asked.

"No, the master does not wish to speak to you." He said, just then they heard someone.

" _ **ISSSSEI!**_ " He suddenly got scared, " _ **what have I told you about sssspeaking to the prissssonerssss?**_ " They looked over to see a lamia with a mask on her face.

"I'M SORRY MISTRESS!" He said and quickly ran away. Then the snake woman slithered up to them.

" _ **Sssso, Albusss Dumbledore and Jamesss Potter.**_ " She said, " _ **sssso niccce to meet you.**_ "

"Who Are You?" Demanded James, she suddenly backhanded him.

" _ **My name isss of no concccern to you Clan Traitor!**_ " She said, " _ **but if you musssst know. I am Medussssa.**_ " Both Albus and James paled, this was the Queen of the Lamias.

* * *

Later Harry told them of the story of how he won his biggest victory ever against Riser Phenex. "He actually thought he could beat me." He said, "but when Jess basically blew a stream of fire at him he quickly surrendered. Then he was so mad over his loss, he tried to use his family as pawns to defeat me."

"And that was the reason why he was thrown out of his clan bro?" Asked Rose.

"Yep, now enough about me. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm sure you have heard about Tom Riddle?" Said Lily.

"Oh yeah, Shini-sama and Hel-chan's always complaining about not getting him."

"Well, we need some help." Said Rose.

"What exactly do you need me to do?" So they told him that Voldemort told Rose that he had marked Harry and he was the one to defeat Voldemort. "I was the one to defeat that so called dark lord?"

"Yes Harry," said Lily.

Harry smiled, "well then. Time to play a little 'human chess'. Let me talk to the other Satans and see if I can have a 'Rating Game'. You ladies tell the others what's going on." They nodded.

* * *

Later Harry went downstairs to speak to James and Dumbledore, "Why Are You Here?" He demanded.

"Ah, Harry my boy…" Started Dumbledore.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you Don't Know Who You Are DEALING WITH!" Harry screamed, "let me tell you." So he told them what he told his mother and sister and they paled. "Yeah, I'm the lord of this manor and one of the most powerful beings in reality. You, Albus Dumbledore are a magic user with delusions of grandeur." Then he looked at his father, "you'll just follow him right? Because his words are law?"

"Harry," said James.

"You were the one that tried to convince my mother that my sister was the chosen one. Why? Because she's malleable? Guess when she met Rias-chan, your plans went up in smoke huh? Of course, let's not forget what your father did; how's life James No-clan?" James lowered his head.

"Harry, you have to learn to…" Said Albus.

"What? FORGIVE?" Then he went over to grab a hammer and jabbed it into Dumbledore's ribs, then shattered his kneecaps and took a baseball bat to his face. "Tell you what, I'll forgive you as soon as you forgive me for breaking you." He started to leave, "oh yeah. I've decided to help you solve that 'Riddle'. Well, not you the members of the family that gave a damn about me. This fight with Riddle is no longer your concern." With that they were released and a collar was on their necks.

" _ **If you even think about hurting my massssster, those collarssss will give you quite the shock.**_ " Said Medusa. " _ **Now Move!**_ " So they left the dungeon and went upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was packed and ready to go. Dumbledore looked at the group and paled, "I'm sorry but these women will have to stay- AHHHHHH!" He said as he got a shock.

"I'm a magical powerhouse." Said Harry after snapping his fingers. "I'm taking us, Rose provided the location where we need to go." With that, the group left.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
